


Into the Wild Blue

by DraconSinss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, And someone to talk to, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans needs a lot of things, Sans-centric, Swearing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The care for his brother couldn't compare to any other care he had ever had before. Sure, they had their little quarrels from time to time, but these negligible squabbles were no match for the great Sans' brotherly affections.</p><p>So when either is lost... what are they to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a quick thing to get used headcanons out of the way before we start.

The basement was cold compared to the outside world. He couldn't tell if he was asleep down here, the room wouldn't change whether he was looking or not... and he always seemed to be exhausted when he was alone. This room, when lit, had pure white walls and light grey, almost stoney colored, flooring.

The door, after what seemed like days finally opened. His big blue eyes brightened with welcome and the room was revealed along with a familiar figure that stood intimidatingly in the doorway.

"...Sans." It spoke, and Sans smiled excitedly. He returned! Sans' heart swelled at the sight, the only thing he had really gotten attached to was here, and his presence was no doubt a promise of fun.

"Yes, father?" The small skeleton said with a burning excitement. He crawled out from the darkness of his corner and crept closer to one of his creators.

"We will be having a visitor very soon. Remember the rules and remember your place. You will not speak the truth and only speak the material I have given you, is this clear?" Sans nodded and was tossed a bundle of fabrics. "Put this on, Sans. Your usual robes will not be tolerable in this visitor's presence. I will leave the door unlocked. Come once I beckon you. If you are late, you will not receive the surprise I have ready for you."

Sans gasped in excitement and nodded happily. "Yes, father."

The scientist turned on his heel to leave, but paused once he realized the title his experiment gave him. "Sans, what have I told you about that title?"

Sans stilled and looked to the floor, his eye lights disappearing and leaving his sockets empty. "You are not my father. You are my creator. The only time I may address you as anything other than Doctor is when I am given permission to do otherwise."

Doctor smiled. He must've been happy, so in turn, Sans would smile and be happy too. "Good. You are to call me father during this visit. Next time I hear you calling me father without permission, you will be punished."

Sans nodded grimly, though Doctor's punishments could be a lot worse, they were still unwanted. The blue eyed child began to speak with a scared hesitance. "...Doctor?"

The doctor pushed his glasses more snugly on his face. He was already turned to the door about to leave, what could the boy- uh, experiment- want now? He sighed. "What, Sans?"

The smaller skeleton pushed down his anxiety triggered magic to prevent himself from salivating or sweating. "Can... can I play with the monsters before the surprise?"

The creator seemed to ponder this, grief and sorrow flashing on his face for brief seconds before sighing annoyedly "sure, Sans" and Doctor left without another word.

Sans happily did as he was told and replaced his usual patient's gown with the normal monster clothes that were tossed to him.

Not half an hour later, Sans was called, he hopped out of the bleak room and rushed to his f- his creator's side. This new room was so much more colourful. It held more than three shades and even a few coloured objects. The most colourful thing must have been the only visible visitor. Toriel, queen of the underground and all monsters.

Her purple robes were still foreign to Sans, and her crown definitely caught his attention every time she visited, glimmering in the white lighting. The warm eyes of the female goat monster fell upon him and scanned the clothes on the young skeleton's back. She would have seemed judging without the motherly aura she seemed to generate.

Her gaze wandered around his black pants that were too long, to an orange hoodie that was much too big on him (more fit for a tall monster, if you asked her) and a blue kerchief that clashed with his outfit. His eyes were blue and glimmered with little stars of excitement. She didn't come often, but when she did Sans got to pretend to be a real monster, so he enjoyed it.

Her eyes stopped curiously to get a better look at his hands. From what little she could see, they were dark and had seemed to have been burned. Sans pulled his sleeves down to cover them, but the damage had already been done.

A surprised gasp escaped the queen. Those scars were not visible on her last visit, how long had they been there for? "Dr. Gaster, his hands! Oh my, what a poor child." She kneeled before Sans worriedly and gently grabbed his hands. The highlights dissapeared from his eyes, leaving an empty blue stare.

The rage Sans seen on his creator's face was apparent. Frightened by the expression, Sans worked quickly to tear his hands away from the worried Toriel. "It's okay, Mrs. Queen. I can always just cover it up!" Sans pulled his long orange sleeves down and gave his queen a large smile. She still held a look of concern mixed with something Sans couldn't place.

With hesitation, the skeleton executed a quick plan he had formulated in his mind. "...Do you want to know how I got them?" He asked innocently.

The scientist inhaled sharply, fear and anger clear on his face. If Toriel found out about the experiments they had performed, he was sure to be punished. "Sans, I would rather that you don't-"

"No." Toriel spoke over the royal scientist with a regal and stern voice that could silence armies, bending them to her command. "I want to know." She demanded dangerously.

Gaster's face twitched with a multitude of negative emotions, to which Sans giggled nervously in response.

"This is Hotland, silly!" Sans smiled even harder once Gaster relaxed at the sound of his lie."I merely tripped and had a Pyrope break my fall!" Observant as he was, the skeleton had seen pictures of different fire monsters in his creator's books. Sadly, the Doctor had never allowed him to leave this place, let alone his room.

"Oh you poor creature, I am sorry this had happened to you." Toriel held Sans' hands in her claws and the child blushed. He didn't really get treated delicately too often.

Sans gave her a huge smile. "Such sincerity! I cannot accept your apology, Mrs. Queen. For, you did nothing wrong. You see, I was the one who slipped, therefore I am at fault."

Toriel couldn't help but giggle at the child's innocence. "Oh ho ho, you are right, I am being silly, aren't I? How about instead of blabbering on I heal those scars?"

Sans shook his head quickly. "No thank you, I need them. That way, if they're always there, they can always remind me to be more careful."

Toriel gave Sans a surprised look.

* * *

 

The queen had left with promise to come back to visit, leaving Sans overjoyed at the thought or her returning.

Almost immediately after the door clicked locked behind Toriel, Sans was pulled into an almost pure white room by Gaster. The PLAY room.

If it weren't for the smudges of dust coating the floor here and there, it could have been easily some sort of psychological torture room.

Gaster left him on the cold tile without a word, retreating to a side room where he could watch through impenetrable glass. With the press of a button, a small hatch opened on the room's side and the scientist watched as a froggit desperately scattered away from the exit.

He felt his sins crawling heavily and painfully on his back. He would be dusted if anyone found about these projects. The scientist watched his partner's belongings sit idly on the table as pained ribbits tore through the air. Once all the witnesses were used up as his experiment's toys, they wouldn't need to do this anymore. They had found a better way to break the barrier.

He pressed another button, and this time he watched.

The smile on Sans' face as he got to see the explosion of dust was too child -like and full of wonder. Another door opened and he waved to the small volcano monster that scattered out.

The monster recoiled at the sight of him, horrified. "Hi! I am the magnificent Sans!" Sans introduced "let's play!" The small skeleton jumped into action, summoning a bone club.

Gaster looked away before he could hear the sickening crack of bone against rock. There was a series of giggles and childlike gasps. The scientist held his head in his hands, wondering to himself how much longer he can keep this up without becoming mad. He was certain he was already partially insane, anyways...

He forced on his strict exterior before exiting the safe room and retrieving Sans.

"Come now, Sans." Gaster commanded. He sighed, pushing aside the guilt from just seeing the child's face. He drove his mind towards the new, requested experiment with hidden excitement, it was time for Sans' surprise. The little skeleton did as he was told, brushing the monster dust off his clothes.

Still wearing his gaudy outfit, he was soon led into another room. The lights were off and it was menacingly quiet. "Here, put these on."

Sans slipped on the blue heavy duty gloves he was given, using his eye lights to emit just enough light for him to see what he was doing.

He watched as the Doctor turned a dial, making the dead lights that were built into the ceiling and walls slowly come to life. There, in the middle of the room was a table and Sans couldn't help but worry about the mass of bones that laid on it.

"Sans," Gaster started. "Even after all you've been through, my creation, you've persevered and I am indeed proud."

Sans watched Gaster reach onto the table and pick up the bones gently. Confused, and curious, Sans leaned forward, trying not to leave his spot to get a glimpse at what he assumed was another one of his creators' projects.

"And Sans, as you may know, we haven't been 'playing' recently..." Images of the child blasting other monsters to dust with an amused smile came to the forefront of the scientist's mind. 'What an innocent youth' Gaster scoffed internally. "Well, that's because I have a new experiment that will be your responsibility. He is almost a year old and was built to be able to handle physical challenges much easier. He will be taking your place in many of my experiments. You will still get to, uh, 'play' with the froggits and vulkins occasionally," sadly, "but you must condition him, do you understand Sans?"

The skeleton pouted, staring at the bleak floor blankly before realizing what this could mean for him. "I get to be a father?!"

Gaster couldn't help but laugh, charmed at his first experiment's demeanor. "No, no. But if you want to put it in familial terms, if anything Papyrus would be your brother."

The scientist swore the grin on Sans' face would split his skull in half if he smiled any wider. "Can... can I hold him?"

Eyes brightening, Gaster nodded. "Yes, supposing that you are to be conditioning him, therefore, spending a lot of time together, I think it would be a magnificent idea if you held it- uh, him."

That moment, after his creator had to bend down to hand the baby bones to him, was probably one of the best days of Sans' life. Despite the living situation he was in.

He watched the baby watch back, both eyes seemed endlessly curious about one another. Sans' calm surprise turned into nothing but overwhelming joy.

Holding the new baby in one arm (making sure to support his head, "Careful Sans! This baby bones is one of a kind!"), he presented Papyrus one of his free fingers. To his excitement, the baby actually latched on and held his finger as tightly as a calm baby could.

Sans felt his chest flutter with brotherly affection and love. "Welcome, Papy. Mwheheheh."

Papyrus gurgled in response, however that worked. (Being a skeleton and all).

~

The following weeks were mostly filled with Sans sharing stories about proper experiment behaviour with Papyrus. To Sans' disappointment, and relief, Papyrus was very calm and didn't often need Sans there at all times. His little baby brother also grew seemingly too fast.

It was only after a few months, barely a week after the youngest began to speak, that the routine was broken.

"So, you see, the key to being truly as magnificent as I, is improvement! That's why Doctor lets me play with monsters to get my LV up. Then when we're done playing, poof! The monsters magically turn to dust!" Sans talked in an almost bragging manner, his hands gesturing animatedly.

Papyrus gasped and smiled excitedly. "You're so cool, bro!" He praised his older brother before seeming to pout. "... but why?"

Sans' eyebrows scrunched as he moved to hold his chin. "Doctor doesn't like questions, Papyrus, so I never asked." It was true he hadn't asked, but he actually did know why they had to improve. It was their purpose, their legacy, to one day break some kind of barrier that trapped all the monsters in the underground and set everyone free. Though, Sans wasn't supposed to know this. '...so, neither should Papy.'

"What about the monsters?" Papyrus asked.

Sans stared at Papyrus with confusion. "What about them, brother?"

"How do they turn back into monsters? Or are they just dust forever? Does LV have anything to do about it? I wouldn't want to be dust." Sans was shocked into silence. Papyrus had asked plenty of questions in the past few days, ones he could answer even somewhat. All these newer questions were... too much, he didn't even know how to answer them himself! "...do they like being dust?"

What the monsters like? Where was this coming from? "Well..." Trembling, Sans did his best to answer. "I-uh... Pap, I don't..." a shakey breath as expectant sockets waited patiently. "Surely, if they didn't... uh..." you don't know. He's waiting for you, though. Don't want to disappoint him... Just lie. "O-of course they do!" His breathing quickened drastically and he coughed, trying to clear the lump that was growing in his throat.

His little brother frowned, staring at the ground contemplated. Sans' breaths became louder, causing the smaller of the two to look up. "Hey, bro? Are you okay? What's-!?" Papyrus began to blur, his words became mumbled. "...... k? ...... S ........ ... Sans?..."

"I-I-I-I seem t-tn-to be il-ll-llll at-t-t the mo-mo-moment, bro-th-th-ther." His face warmed as his thoughts started filling with doubt. Doctor didn't let him play with Papyrus, he said I will hurt him. Did I hurt those monsters? Are... are they... "Wh-wh-wh~" All of his thoughts started to antagonize him. Over the monsters turning into dust _I hurt them?_ , over not knowing and lying _will they find out?_ , over ever seeing anyone not smile _I'm sorry..._ "Wh-"

Something tapped him on the back. "S-sans?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tears poured from Sans' eyes.

Papyrus jumped, eyes widening in surprise. This was very new... Immediately, he tried hugging his brother. It was what Sans did to cheer him up, after all.

Not long after the teary older brother's cry shrank into despaired whines and sobs, the door was flung open by Gaster who grabbed onto the doorframe trying to regain his breath (however needless it may be). "What happened?" His eyes were wide, and his voice was frantic. He was surprised to see only Sans hugging Papyrus back while sobbing into his patient's gown.

He cleared his throat, now using his usual scientist tone as he gathered himself. "Papyrus. What happened to Sans?"

The small, but steadily growing, skeleton just shrugged in his big brother's arms as he babbled and sobbed. Helpful.

"Has he received any accidents?" Gaster asked, contemplating the consequences if he were to simply check for himself. He had a sinking feeling R.I.P wouldn't like that, though.

When Papyrus shook his head, Gaster knew it was emotional damage. _What do I do?_ "Papyrus." The skeleton looked up. _What do I do?_ Gaster sighed and chuckled darkly. _What do I do?_ "When Sans is capable, or if you could, or whatever! Just, get yourselves out of here as soon as possible."

Papyrus gave Gaster an unsure stare. "...Doctor?"

God, his voice was so small. "Teach Sans right from wrong... we... I'm going to do something stupid, starting immediately. I know it seems random and irrational, but I'm letting you guys free from this place. It's dark here much, too much for a child, let alone children. heh. heh."

"..." Both young skeletons looked up into his eyes.

"...Take care of each other." With a big breath, Gaster left the children in that room. The door was open wide and ready for the kids to leave.

So,

They left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kick off with the norm and a peaceful boat ride to Alphys's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this wasn't posted two weeks ago. First wander over yonder ended, and I started writing fics, and I started neglecting my Gravity Falls stuff and excuses excuses excuses.
> 
> Sorry this wasn't uploaded sooner. It is currently 3:23 am, possible update for edits shall be done in the morning.

"Bye Pappy! I'm off to Alphys'!" A very optimistic and loud voice rang through the cabin. The owner of said voice turned to leave the house before bumping into a tall, orange clad wall. Big shining blue eyes blinked, before furrowing into a frown.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans screeched at the skeleton in his way, stomping his heavy blue steel-toed boots against the wooden floor and curling his gloved hands into fists.

A grin spread on Papyrus' face. "bro, chill. i jus' wanted to know if you wanted me to walk ya, no biggie."

Sans' anger melted into something a little bit more disappointed. "Broooottthhherrr..." The smaller of the two whined. "Why must you always have to..." Sans groaned, and pouted in an embarrassed state. " _Look out for me_ so well?"

Papyrus raised an eyebrow, taking the hands that were always shoved in his pockets out and onto his older brother's shoulders. "because if there's one thing i carrot about most, it's my broberry."

Sans' face twitched into a smile. "Hush you cheesy carrot! And get out of my way or I'll be remissing my consultation with Alphys."

"..." They stared at eachother for a few beats of silence, Sans breathing heavy with anger, and Papyrus with sluggish eye movements.

The taller brother grinned. "cmon bro, it's my jam. i know you think puns are grate. i berry well know a smile when i see it."

"Ugh! I don't have time for your tommyrot, move."

"can't."

"WHY NOT?!"

"'s against the law, bro."

"THERE ARE NO LAWS ABOUT NOT MOVING!!!"

Sans darkened when he caught a mischievous glint in Papyrus' eyes. "physics."

Sans groaned and shoved his brother out of his way. He simply didn't have the time for this today, or any day for that matter, but everyday Papyrus would still try to make him late. Except it never worked and Sans made sure of that. The small skeleton slammed the door and sighed in annoyance, hearing his brother snicker from the other side.

Sans inhaled the cold Snowdin air, feeling it travel throughout his bones. He shivered before starting his march. However, he did not take the casual route to Waterfall. Usually, Sans would take nothing other than his fathe- the mystery man's boat.

He rather enjoyed the monster's presence, as well as the boat's gentle sway as it gets driven down the calm underground river. It was also much faster than walking, giving the little skeleton more spare time to spend on himself.

Vaguely, Sans wondered if the mystery man remembered anything of his past. If he remembered Sans, Papyrus, his work, or even Sans' other creator.

He shook himself away from his dark train of thought and paused his quick march. Sans looked up, and like every other time he seen the mystery man's face, his expression turned to shock. He could never get over seeing him there on that boat of his.

"Whu hu hu... care for a ride?" The man asked, dropping his hood (something he only did when it was just him and Sans. It made the small skeleton feel special in a way... the mystery man didn't even drop his hood for his brother.) and letting his white face turn up into that deformed smile of his.

Sans smiled a genuinely enormous smile, cheeks tinting in a cute light blue color. "You know it, G! Oh, and did you do something to your water? It looks shinier than usual."

The man laughed, unwrinkling his long black robe. "Whu hu hu... I made sure to water the water before you arrived today. I can't disappoint my number one customer."

Sans giggled, stepping into the boat. Ignoring the fact that 1, water doesn't need to be watered, and 2, mystery man's boat services were completely free, Sans continued their conversation. "G, you're spectacular, albeit a little insane. You know, I've always wondered why our bond was never as close back before you were working here than back at the... uh, before. It seems like we could have really had a connection."

The mystery man's head hung low.

"Oh, golly. I startled you, didn't I? Sorry, G. We don't have to talk about the past if you don't want to... I know you don't remember much... or anything, so no pressure. Mweh."

The man sighed. "Whu hu hu... I suppose I should humor you, but you always seem to know more about myself than I do! It would seem like an unfair conversation..." His mouth cracked into a smile a bit more manic than what Sans was used to.

Sans hummed before nodding. "I can't really understand... but I SHALL RESPECT YOUR WISHES!" Stars glimmered excitedly in Sans' eyes.

Gaster softened, smiling tenderly. He couldn't explain it, but he always felt proud of Sans... in a strange fatherly way. "Whu hu hu! Thank you, my boy."

"No problem whatsoever, G." Sans spoke softly, as if he would shatter the environment with anything harder than normal speech. As the conversation died, Sans let his memories come back to life and his eye lights dulled considerably in his daze. He watched as the snowy terrain exited into a coolly colored cave. The ceiling rocks (mock stars) were closer to the ground and Sans watched them pass by.

He was reminded of a time when he was younger. Back when Gaster had first let the baby bones free, and things were nice... yet difficult.

_He and Papyrus always used to gaze at the illuminated rocks above with such wonder... it was the highlight of their life, he supposed. Of course not counting eachother._

_"Papyrus! You should be more careful where you're running. It is VERY slippery, brother." Sans shouted, trying to catch up to his brother on his stumpy legs._

_"Then in that case, I should be careful not to run into any slippery situations, nyeh." Papyrus continued walking until he heard a loud splash and Sans' voice. He would always turn back to check on his older brother without fail. Most of the time, Sans would cry and Papyrus would do his best to console him. Other times... Sans wouldn't even try to get up and Papyrus would pet his skull gently._

_Sans let his eyes drift shut, thoughts of his past and the good things that happened were welcomed in his sleeping mind. He and Papyrus were always there for eachother. Though Papyrus is protective more often than Sans nowadays._

"Whu hu hu... Try not to fall asleep, Sans. Misunderstandings are lurking at every corner. And do tell Papyrus I said hi." Gaster said as the boat slowly came to a stop.

Sans stretched before hopping out of the boat. "Thanks, G. I'll try bring you back something from cooking today."

Gaster gasped excitedly. "Th-thank you, Sans. So kind... I'll miss you. Oh! And send Papyrus my apologies."

Sans arched an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Gaster played oracle with him, but sometimes the weird stuff the former scientist talks about ends up being some sort of prediction for the future. Mild panic set into Sans' bones and he really needed to ask.  "...for what?"

Gaster put a hand to his chin and frowned in concentration before waving the problem off. "Can't remember. That means it's important!"

Sans nodded once, understanding very little. "If sorry is what you want to be, I shall tell my brother that you are sorry!"

Gaster smiled, clapping excitedly in short but quick movements. "Excellent, you go have fun with your friends now, son. Whu hu hu..."

Sans snapped his attention back to the "mystery man" who apparently called him... son. The skeleton shook his head, dismissing the dangerous train of thought. "Later. Save it for after training." He mumbled before waving bye happily and running into the watery area of waterfall.

It was famous for their waterfalls and artificial stars, you know.

He smiled at the sight of Bonnie opening up her shop and he waved. The old bunny monster waved back. "Heading to Alphys's?"

Sans smiled. "You know it!"

"You should save me some leftovers today. Whahaha!" Bonnie laughed, entering her shop.

Sans sighed happily and continued his walk, turning left in the damp cavern. He waved to the singing shyren and stood next to the entrance of Alphys' lot.

He poked his head in gently to see if she was ready. Relieved that the dinosaur monster was no where in sight, he took the leftwards path where he was once again met with the reflective blue water and a long time friend.

"Hey, ferry." Sans greeted.

"Three gold for the ferry!" The pink faced blob chirped happily, sitting in it's place motionless. As if he were simply background in a bigger scene.

Sans giggled and shook his head. "Uh, no thank you. I've got plenty gold." He sat down and laid on his back, looking up at the fake night sky peacefully.

Ferry deflated slightly, a bit upset no one would have to step on his face in order to get across a disproportionate gap. "Step on my face?"

Sans sighed and shook his head. "Don't need a lift, ferry. I'll tell you when I do need one though, huh?"

It was barely a half hour before the loud roars of Alphys' were heard and Sans needed to get to training. The skeleton hummed before skipping back towards his boss (and teacher's) house was.

There was still plenty of training that had to be done if he were to become a royal guard one day.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Alphys talk dating, G cries a little on the inside and Sans is not dating his father! (Father figure? ) Also, Sans that is a Taco not a life partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh this took way too long to post. Better late than never, I never say!

Sans watched Alphys stir her cooking taco meat violently. He watched as she sliced vegetables, cutting partially into the counter with each knife movement. Tomato skin, juice and pulp painted the counter as well as part of the wall (and in this case, the ceiling). Seeds clung stubbornly onto the pinkish juice. The cheese was sadly ground down to nothing but a fine powdered dust that they would get to poof on top of their tacos later.

Alphys quickly grew tired of the silence that hung over her roof and sighed. "What do you want to talk about while we cook today, champ?"

She smiled widely at the highlights that seemed to go off in her friend's eyes. "Mwhehehe! What a wonderful idea!" Sans exclaimed, beginning to bounce on his heels.

Suddenly, his expression shifted into one of concentration as he began to ponder conversation topics. "Let's play kiss, punch or marry!"

Alphys laughed wholeheartedly. "Eh, shut it! I'd rather be tortured with the silence and cook than play those trendy games." The smile that spread against the dinosaur's face gave away her playfulness.

Sans just smirked mischievously as his eyelids dropped halfway. "You'd play it with Undyne."

Alphys dropped the spoon she was using to stir her burnt meat, it clattered against the metal pan with a loud clash. Both of her suddenly clumsy hands grabbed at eachother nervously as she turned her blushing face away from her skeleton friend.

Something in Sans burst in happiness, his eye lights literally doing so. He jumped repeatedly up and down as a small but joyful celebration. He was right all along! Deep in his bones he felt it! Alphys _liked_ Undyne. "Mwheheheh! In your attempt to cover your feelings you have only revealed how you truly feel."

Alphys snarled. "Wh-what? No I didn't!"

Sans bumped his mentor over a few steps (only able to move her off-guard) and took over the kitchen. He turned the stove off and began to prepare the tacos as he was taught to. "The way you blush, my friend, makes it obvious that I was right. I see the looks you give her when you think no one is looking. You like her and you can't deny it."

Alphys could only gape and stutter. Giving up on replying with a good retort, she groaned as she covered her eyes. Sans shushed her quietly as he placed her in her seat at the orange table and served her the tacos they made together. At the sound of tea pouring Alphys looked up, grimacing. "Am I really that obvious?"

Sans only smiled. "Not to the blind."

Alphys looked up and her nose twitched as her face scrunched up in a confused frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sans sat down in his seat across from the yellow dinosaur monster. "Love is blind to those who look without a green eye." He sipped his tea calmly, enjoying the taste and texture of the hot liquid.

Alphys groaned in annoyance. "Can't I get a straight answer? I swear you take one too many boat rides with that weird oracle monster."

Sans went rigid. "Hey! Just because he's an oracle doesn't mean he's weird. He's just a little bit... _off_."

"The day before I got _this_ " Alphys gestured sharply to the deep scar on her left eye "He told me to watch my left. THEN he got confused about which side yada yada yada. Either way it came true and he's been nothing but freaky ever since."

Sans huffed and turned his nasal cavity upwards. "He's not freaky. He just chooses to live differently than most monsters. Plus, he has enough problems as it is. He doesn't need monsters gossiping about his habits. Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone who's listening?"

Alphys froze, the scalding hot cup that was hovered over her beak-like snout stopping as well. She put it down and gave Sans a surprised look. "He can _hear us_?"

Sans laughed. "Don't be silly." He tapped the empty hole in his skull that functions as his right ear. "I hear for him."

Alphys burst out in amused laughter as she shook her head. "Sans, I swear to god. How the hell do you know so much about the guy. We don't call him the Mystery Man for nothing. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're dating the guy."

The blue clad skeleton fell back on his chair as he spit whatever tea he had in his mouth. He rolled himself onto his hands on knees, bones feeling the soft texture of Alphys's purple kitchen rug as he coughed and sputtered out all of the tea he had caught in his throat. The dinosaur's eyes widened and she stood up her entire length, watching across the small table in order to see her friend. "Holy crap! Do I need to mentor you on how to drink tea, too?"

Sans coughed a few more times and rolled onto his back, his bone able to feel the cold hard blue and yellow patterned tile that the now stained rug had tried so hard to cover. He caught his breath and stood, using the small wooden chair that he used to occupy for balance. "I'm sorry, did you say dating?"

Alphys grinned at the apparent blue blush on her friend's face. Whether if it was from lack of air circulating in his magic or embarrassment, the dinosaur still noticed it. Deciding to poke a little fun, Alphys barked out laughter as she slammed her hand against the table. Her tea rattled and sloshed around, a bit fell onto the wooden table. "Yeah! Why do you ask, you got a thing for Mr. Mysterium?"

A strong, cold, hard shiver ran it's way down and back up Sans' spine. "Ew! Alphys, refrain from that kind of suggestion, please?" The shorter had to prevent himself from gagging. He swore if he could get any paler, he would have. Just the thought... ugh! "And do not call him that."

Alphys only barked out more laughter as she chugged the rest her drink. "Too bad! Undyne would have been excited ta hear that you guys have gotten together."

Sans just half lidded his eyes. "Oh Alphys what was that about Undyne?"

The yellow of the reptile woman's face only flushed red. "Well, it's not like you've never had a crush on anybody!" She paused, frowning at Sans' covered gloves in thought. "...right?"

Sans rolled his eyes. "Alphys! Don't be ridiculous, of course I have had my fair share of crushes. It just so happens that current one is much... _hotter_ than any other. Mweh heh heh!"

Alphys gaped stupidly. "You have a current crush?!"

Sans giggled into his hands, suddenly embarrassed. Over his muffled laughs, Alphys could barely make out something that was along the lines of candy.

Alphys hopped over the table and tackled Sans, ripping his hands away from his mouth. "I need details! Tell me, dang it."

A small sheen of blue sweat broke out on Sans' skull. "Mweh heh! I guess you could say he has a... _sweet_ personality. And as I said before, he is indeed extremely _hot_."

Alphys pushed herself off her friend and leaned on the mace she kept nearby her dining room table. "He... sweet... hot... oh my god! Are you talking about that nerdy flame character that roasts people who try to steal his treats? That dude is nuts, no wonder I thought you were into the mystery man. You're all about the crazies aren't you Sans."

"Wh-what?! No I'm not! I would not be tolerant with anyone who is _insane_. You believe in lies and foul slander, friend!" Sans sputtered and choked.

Alphys rose an eyebrow. "Then what is the boat person to you?"

"He's not crazy." Sans insisted. "And neither is Grillby."

"Uh huh." Alphys smiled sharply, showing off her edgy teeth. "And we're not sparring today."

Sans blinked. "What? Of course we will be engaging in a spar."

A mace was thrown downwards violently, smashing the wooden table as well as any cups that were seated on it. "Then what are you waiting for, runt?"

"I ain't no runt, runt! Let's take this outside." Sans said with a smile on his face. He was promptly grabbed by the middle and thrown heavily out the window, Alphys following as needed for one of their destructive practice fights.

The two sparred violently in Alphys' stone front yard for hours. Sans would charge and try tap his friend's back with his bone club, and Alphys would dodge and whack him with her mace, throwing him back a few meters. On the rare chance Sans was able to actually get Alphys, she would recover almost instantly and hit twice as hard. The dinosaur growled. "STOP HOLDING BACK SKELETON MAN!"

"I'm not!" The skeleton rushed towards the dinosaur again. Trying to will away the hesitance in his every step, he threw the bone club he had in his arms at the dinosaur. She dodged it with ease and almost laughed before getting thrown on her back by a dull bone. "Alphys! Are you okay?! Do you need any-"

Loud boisterous laughter erupted through the cavern. "THAT WAS PERFECT! Ah, Sans. If you keep this up you might be in the royal guard yet. Ah hah hah!"

Highlights blossomed in the skeleton's glowing blue orbs. "REALLY?!"

"That was great. Just remember no holding back and you'll be in the guard in no time." Alphys gave her friend a wide toothy smile.

"..." Sans seemed to falter. He stared at his club with empty eyes. "No... holding back? Alphys are you sure-"

Alphys burst into laughter, giving her friend a strong pat on the back. "What? Do you think you could ever possibly hurt me? No offense, but Alphys will live forever if it means protecting our home!"

Sans looked almost shocked at first. There was no way Alphys couldn't die! It was impossible. Sans just sighed and plastered a grin on his face. "Wow! Alphys, you're so cool."

The dinosaur grinned and knocked her fist on her chest armor. "Nah, I only look that way because of my wicked armor."

Ignoring the hidden stab at herself, Sans looked towards the dimming sky lights. "Huh. I guess it's getting much later than I thought it would. I should get back home, soon."

"Yeah?" Alphys squinted at the sky as if it were a punk who thought they could get away with shoplifting. "Shame. I was hoping to kick your butt a few times before you left, fruhuhu!"

The skeleton perked up before making his way towards his friend's house. "I hope you don't mind but... I promised a lot of people I'd give them whatever is leftover. I hope it's okay if I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!" Alphys jumped from her spot and landed directly in front of Sans. "We could have made entire dishes for everyone!" She grinned, showing off her huge dangerous teeth.

"Mweheh..." Sans chuckled nervously. "It's quite alright. I'm sure they'll be fine with what we already have left over, in fact they're expecting it!"

Alphys hummed. She brightened. "What a great idea! Now we won't have anything left to rot in our fridges." The dinosaur ran into the house. Sans could hear loud cluttering noises and the occasional swearing until his friend finally emerged with a huge stack of Tupperware containers filled with whatever was left from their tacos. She winked with her bad eye. "Tell 'em they can keep the containers. Undyne said she'll make me new ones if I ever lost any." In one swift motion, the left overs were transferred into bony arms.

Sans stood holding the stack of containers with ease. "Thanks! Bye, Alphys. Good luck with Undyne." The little blue monster gave his mentor a friendly smile before beginning to walk out of the cave.

He practically jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Alphys stood directly behind him with a face of concern. "Hey! Uh... I could walk you home if you need help."

His breathing stopped. "H-help?"

Alphys nodded. "You know friends really care for eachother and... I'm kinda worried you won't be able to-"

"To what. Do anything on my own?" Sans snapped.

Alphys froze, taken aback. "Not... really? I mean, there is a lot of food in your containers. I was just going to offer some help."

Sans sighed. "I'm sorry for being mean. Thanks, but I don't need help. I can carry it on my own." He offered an apologetic smile and Alphys nodded.

"Whatever you say, little man."

Sans walked out nodding as he was unable to wave. Immediately upon exiting he was met with a familiar face. "Hi, Shyren!"

Shyren whistled in response and Sans smiled. "Would you like a taco? We made them only a few hours ago." He offered.

With a nervous expression, the small semi aquatic monster grabbed a container and nodded in appreciation.

Sans nodded back and took a right. He smiled when seeing that ferry was still there. "Hey! I brought you some left overs."

"Step on my face?"

The skeleton giggled. "How about taco on your face?"

Ferry gave his friend a perplexed look, as if the small pink blob couldn't comprehend anything but feet belonging on his face.

Sans smiled patiently and set down the stack of containers. He silently picked one up, took out a taco and placed it on Ferry's face. The pink blob accidentally spewed out three coins as it started swimming quickly across the disproportionate gap and back. It made excited noises.

Sans noticed that small bites were taken out of the taco and figurd Ferry was just happy. He picked up his containers and left the 3G before starting his walk towards Bonnie's.

"Hello?" He asked once he got there, head peeking in. "Bonnie, I brought you left overs."

Out from under the counter emerged the old purple rabbit. "So you have, young one. You going to give me one or just spend the day standing there? Wahaha!"

Sans smiled widely. "I'd much rather give you one than stand here." The skeleton bounded over, placing a container of tacos on the counter. He hummed and looked back to his stack. "Uh, Bonnie?"

"Yes, young'un?"

"Would you like more leftovers? I'm afraid this is much more than I really need." Sans said, a bit nervously. He always felt a bit guilty giving someone something. He always had that fear that it would somehow be a burden. Even though when he really thought about it, the fear was kind of ridiculous.

"Why, of course! I'm glad you asked so I wouldn't have to. Whahaha!" The bunny monster laughed as she took half the stack off his hands.

Sans beamed. "Well, thanks Bonnie!"

"No problem kiddo, I always love free stuff." There was a pause. "You know, there's a field of floweys not too far from here, I betcha anything they'd be more than happy to buy tacos offa ya."

Sans shook his head. "Sorry Bon, I'm not really looking for money. Though... if the floweys are hungry I wouldn't mind making extra food sometime."

The bunny monster smiled fondly. "You're such a sweet boy, Sans. Much too sweet for this bitter world."

The skeleton tensed, but didn't let it show. "I... I suppose. Anyways, I better get going Mrs. Bun. Bye!"

Bunny waved him off as he skipped ahead towards his father's boat. As always, Gaster was stood there hood and all. "Welcome, traveler."

The smaller beamed. "Hey, G."

The figure controlling the boat gasped and revealed himself with the pull of his hood. "Welcome back, son." Gaster leaned closely towards Sans, craning his neck so he can see the leftovers more clearly. "Are these what you had called "leftovers"?"

The skeleton nodded enthusiastically. "They're tacos, G."

"Talk- O's? Sounds deliciously interesting, what are they?" Gaster asked innocently as he peered around the semi clear container.

Sans gasped. "I haven't told you what tacos are yet?!"

Gaster laughed a bit before gently tapping his foot on the boat's surface. A dog face and features appeared decoratively on the boat before it took off, running and barking. It was unsettlingly steady. "No, not yet, son."

"Another thing we have to talk about..." Sans felt pride _taco-bout_  he'll have to find a way to sharr that with his brother later, but for now... "why do you keep saying that?" Sans asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Gaster blinked, hands mid reach towards the containers. "Saying what?"

The smaller of the two twisted the bandana tied around his neck nervously with his fingers. "Son."

The mysterious man was silent for many seconds. "I suppose it's what the universe asked of me to do... or maybe it's a sign of what the past me thought of you, who knows."

Sans beamed, absolutely euphoric. "You think so?! Man, I would have loved it if-"

Gaster cleared his throat awkwardly. "Tack O's?"

With a smile and an embarrassed rub of the back of his neck, Sans started explaining the delicate process that was taco making.

 

* * *

 

"Then you just stuff 'em into a shell and it's a taco. Though, I would argue that 'stuffing' is not an appropriate way to describe the procedure. I would describe it more like making lov-"

Gaster tapped Sans' shoulder. "This is your stop."

Sans looked up from his gesturing hands, seeing snow in the distance. "Already? Huh... I suppose I can save the rest of the explanation for a later date..."

The taller of the two pat the smaller on the head. "I can't help but feel oddly proud of you, son."

Tears welled in Sans' eye sockets, spilling over in a sea of glowing blue ectoplasm. "I'M SO HAPPY I THINK I GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYES!"

The small skeleton wrapped Gaster in a tight squeeze. The older monster could only smile his broken smile and pat the other's head more. "Is it tears?"

He felt a small friction against his sternum as Sans nodded weakly. "...yeah."

"Are you okay to go home?" He began to rub the other's back.

Sans let him go, wiping tears off his skull and laughing weakly. "Why does everyone treat me like a kid?"

Gaster just smiled. "Give Papyrus my condolences."

"Huh?" Sans looked up, eyes still sticky with tears.

"Huh what, son?"

"What did you-? Ah, nevermind. See you later, G! I'll be sure to apologize to Papyrus for you." The smol skeleton hopped off the boat and onto the solid ground.

Gaster waved, mouth pinned into a wide smile. Sans waved back, smiling before beginning his jog back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 4 is in the works. TBH I should have revised this chapter more but EH. I have three arcs planned, or I think they're arcs...
> 
> •The void (at least over 10 chapters planned)
> 
> •The alternate universe (... uh.)
> 
> •The Doctors (ACTUAL BACK STORY AND IMPORTANT SHIT I'M EXCITED FOR)
> 
> The Doctors might turn into a companion fic or a sequel, but I'm honestly not sure. It's still too early in the story for that.
> 
> P. S. This chapter was getting too long so I split it up into, like three chapters? I mean, the other two aren't finished just all the planning turned out lasting a lot longer per each bullet point. So... yeah. Comment it boosts my confidence in my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's come up and I didn't get to the heart breaking stuff and this is coming out a day later than I wanted it to so sorry for that.

"Hey, Pap!"

"Oh, hey." Papyrus muttered distractedly. He was sat down at the desk, a steaming drink no doubt filled with honey nearby. Pebble (their pet rock) was hanging around on the platform, covered in sprinkles and surrounded by paper.

Sans stomped the snow off his boots before slipping them off and replacing them with fluffy blue bunny slippers. He hummed contentedly before making his way to his brother's side. "Are you slacking off again, Papyrus?" He said with mock anger. "Shirking your duties just so you can laze about and make..." he paused and looked over the taller skeleton's shoulders. "Blueprints...?"

Papyrus hastily gathered the papers, grabbing them all with a single swipe. "Sans, hey bro." Some of them crumpled in his arms before he quickly shoved them in his hoodie. His panicked expression eased. "Sorry I didn't realize..."

Papyrus stopped and stared at the excited reverence shown on his brother's face. As his brother held his expression he stayed silent. "Uh."

"YOU'RE BUILDING SOMETHING, PAPY!" Sans wiped a blue tear that was gathering in his eye socket. "I'M SO PROUD!"

Papyrus' eyes bulged in surprise when his brother suddenly hugged him. They untensed as he gave his older brother a squeeze. "I'm happy that spending the entire day doing nothing but sitting on my butt and writing on paper was able to make my baby brother proud."

Sans blushed and pushed Papyrus out of the hug. "PAPY! I'M THE OLDER BROTHER AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tears pooled in his eyes and his face became blue with anger as he stomped his foot on the ground repeatedly, his frustration melting through his boots onto the ground. Out of his system. He gave one last hard stomp and stared at his brother, his pupils having turned into angry (and quite adorable) little exes. "STOP TEASING ME!"

Papyrus watched, the sangfroid of his being naturally calming Sans down. The placating stare he gave made the exes from Sans' eyes disappear. Sans huffed, catching his breath and let the blue blush drain from his face.  _'There I go again, acting like a child.'_

Papyrus smirked and lifted an arm, gesturing at his older brother's face. "That sure came out of the blue."

Eye sockets closed as a hand laid against them. Sans groaned as he facepalmed, opening his eyes to glare at his brother as his hand slowly dragged down his face.

Papyrus smiled brightly, in the childish yet charming way that really made him look like the younger of the two brothers. Sans stopped glaring and smiled softly, hand dropping off his face. His brother froze, looking at Sans' expression before it twisted into a mischievous grin. "Come on, bro. Why aren'tcha laughing? That was a blue ribbon pun."

The smile on the smaller's face fell. As he stared on with an exhausted disappointment.

Papyrus wiped a fake tear from his eye as he laughed. "Aw, am I making you feel blue, bro?"

"I swear to god, I will never use my magic and throw all my clothes out, Papyrus." Sans said, sighing to cover up the laughter that was starting to bubble in his chest.

The taller gestured to his sweater. "Maybe I should make my puns more orange-inal."

An idea plopped itself into Sans' mind. He scowled. "Papyrus,  s  t  o  p ." Sans held his expression, even after his brother tensed. Internally, he was smiling at his brother's reaction. He actually thought he was mad! "You need to stop. Or else I'm gonna have to admit..." Sans smiled, pupils shifting into stars. "You BLUE my mind. Mweheheheheh!"

There was a small pause where Sans stared at his tensed brother. Then, all at once, Papyrus slumped and erupted in laughter as he reached out and pulled his brother in for round 2 of Hugfest. "Once in a blue moon has happened!"

Sans hugged back, laughing little 'mwehs' and he squeezed his arms around the orange hoodie.

"Bro?" Papyrus asked, breaking the embrace, but not breaking contact. He left one of his hands to rest on his bony brother's shoulder.

Sans smiled. "Yes, brother?"

The taller arched his eyebrow and gave his older brother a 'I know what you did' stare. Sans didn't react, still smiling. "I'm gonna need that paper you took during our hug back."

Sans mocked a fake gasp. "Me? Taking something without permission? I thought I was your baby brother, younger brothers aren't supposed to steal you know. I might get in trouble!" The words were said with a fake innocence mixed with a real venom he couldn’t help. Sans just hoped his brother would figure it was just fake.

Papyrus squinted, confused by the faux behavior. And probably the logic in his brother's statement.

Sans just laughed and handed his brother back his notes. "I was just curious to what you were working on."

Papyrus smiled coolly before patting his brother's head. He stopped when his hand was slapped away, but made no other reaction as he put the notes back into his pocket. He chuckled at his brother's pout. "You know, bro-"

_♪♫ I can bend, I break, I can shift I can shape, blaze a trail through the driving rain. Girl, I can change for you.♪♫_

Papyrus blinked and looked behind himself to his desk.

_♪♫I can slip, I can slide, I can run, I can hide, blaze a trail through the driving rain♪♫_

His eyebrow arched. "Is... that my phone?"

_♪♫Girl, I can change for you♪♫_

Sans nodded as he grabbed it off the desk, clicked answer and handed it to his brother. "It's a great song."

Papyrus shot his brother a look that read _'stop playing with my phone_.' Before he lifted it to the side of his skull.

Sans replied with one that read ' _oh yeah? Just try make me. You can't. You won't_.' His brother just smiled playfully before the expression fell. He looked away from Sans, listening to whoever was speaking through the receiver.

From what little Sans could hear, it sounded like someone was panicking. It had a bit of a female tone. He tilted his head slightly as his brother's attitude only became more stressed. Suddenly, cutting off the speaker, Papyrus clicked off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Hey Sans, something came up. I gotta make a quick trip to Undyne's. Probably for a few days, will you be fine until I get back?"

Sans was taken aback, blue once again spreading on his expression. "Of course I'll be fine on my own! Papyrus, I flippin' raised you."

"Oh... right." Papyrus started walking to the door. "That's perfect." He opened it, but froze when his sleeve was grabbed. "Yeah, bro, I'm kind of in a hurry?"

"I'm coming with you!" Sans said, face curled into a pout.

Papyrus slumped. "I mean, if you want. Undyne and I are only going to be doing sciencey things."

Sans froze before blinking a few times. He smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sometimes I forget you used to be a... scientist."

"Yep. Also we're taking the riverboat. Undyne says no shortcuts today." Papyrus said, his brother slipping on his outdoor footwear. "It might mess with her results." Sans nodded in fake understanding.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he gasped in his excitement, letting go of his brother's sleeve. "Oh yeah! The boat person said sorry, he also sends his condolences."

Papyrus paused, halfway out the door. "The... riverperson? Wait, how do you know it's a he?"

Sans moved past his brother, already starting his walk. "You'd know if you ever talked to him. Plus, stop calling him a riverperson, Papy. He likes the boat person much better."

Papyrus blinked before shaking his head and following a few lazy paces behind Sans. "He never seemed to care for conversation."

Sans sighed, disappointed. "He's shy, Papyrus. You should try talking to him today!"

"He's creepy though... I mean, you just said he sent his condolences." He complained. Papyrus's orange hoodie was grabbed by the sleeve, only for him to be dragged around by his older brother who was positively zooming towards the underground's transport river. "I'm not sure if..." Papyrus went silent as he was soon faced with the hooded figure sitting quietly in it's wooden boat. "Hey... man."

"Waterfall is much too dark for children..." White eyelights shone through his shadowed face and pierced Papyrus's soul as they locked onto him. "Whu hu hu hu... why not journey to Snowdin Town instead?"

Sans was pulled out of the hooded person's vision and was placed behind Papyrus. "Papy! Why'd you do that?"

The taller skeleton was giving the boat operator a stink eye. "We can walk to Hotland, can't we?"

Sans shoved his brother lightly to the side, jumping onto the small boat afterwards. "I thought you were in a hurry?"

Papyrus sighed, displeasure clear in his voice. "Yeah... it slipped my mind, bro." The stink eye returned as he hopped on the boat, sitting between his brother and the conductor. "Hotland."

Sans nudged him, his face emblazoned with a chiding expression. "Hotland what, Papy?"

Papyrus grinned his lazy grin as he turned to the boat person. "Hotland. Now." The skeleton laughed as his skull was barraged with light swats from his brother.

"PAPYRUS! MIND YOUR MANNERS! SINCE YOU'RE TOO INCOMPETENT TO DO IT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL HAVE TO DO IT BY HIMSELF." The small skeleton cleared his throat, glaring at his brother's present grin. He leaned forward to talk to G, only to be met with his brother leaning as well. He sighed, starting to get frustrated. "Papyrus the boat hasn't even moved yet! You have to get to the lab before Undyne gets worried."

Papyrus tensed, "Shit, right. Okay." He leaned back quickly, knowing the fuss his bro would make if he didn't do this.

"No swearing!" Sans cleared his throat. "Anyways, may you take us to Hotland please, good boat sir?"

"Whu hu hu." The man replied, "I most certainly can, so-.... Er.... Sans." Those white lights buried themselves into Papyrus and the taller skeleton could only glare at the hooded monster. ' _Why does he keep doing that?'_

In no time, the boat stopped and the climat changed. Heat poured itself into the duo's bones as their feet once again touched dry land.

"Dark darker yet darker..." The monster said, eyes gleaming. "Don't let it into your soul... lest you change."

Papyrus shivered. "Right..." He gave the boat person one more look before walking towards the lab.

Sans stayed back to wave to Gaster. "Sorry G. He'll get used to you eventually."

Gaster nodded and Sans turned away, sprinting towards the lab to catch up to his brother. Behind his back, Gaster gave him a smaller wave of his own.

The sprint was uneventful, Hotland resting the same since last he saw it. The heat of the area practically melted his core, a small sheen of blue sweat breaking out on his forehead from his sprint. The dark rocks hung on the walls and the sea of lava burned bright and red. Like always.

He stopped in front of the white metallic building, the word "LAB" labeling it, above the door, in red fairly clearly. He smiled brightly before taking a few steps closer and activating the automatic doors. The small skeleton jumped slightly, startled. "S'been a while since I was last here." Since Papyrus quit his job...

"SANS!" A not-so familiar voice squeaked, running at him in order to start pinching his surprisingly pliable cheekbones. "Your brother told me you were right behind him, oh it's only been seconds since he realized you weren't right behind him and he's so w-worried... o-oh, you prob-bably want to see him, don't you?"

Sans nodded, shaking the blue scaly fingers off in the process. His skull was steadily becoming blue. "Hello, Undyne! And yes, the magnificent Sans would love to see my brother."

" Oh, 'l-love.' You are so kawaii, Sans! I'll go get him." None other than Undyne, the royal scientist and fish monster, grinned at him with her sharp toothed smile before walking away.

Sans stared with confusion. "What's ka-why-ee?" He muttered quietly to himself.

His face popped back into it's default happy state when the fish monster suddenly turned around. "O-on second thought... why don't you c-come to him? So he doesn't h-have to stop what he's doing so soon af-fter starting."

"Golly, can I? Whatever it is he's working on sounds really important. And it's not often Papy actually works, so I would not like to bother him." Sans said, smiling softly. It wasn't that he had a problem with the lab, he just really didn't like being a bother. Exactly as he said.

"Right... it is important, but that doesn't m-mean you'll be a problem. I-in fact, you can even help! I bet your presence w-will encourage Papyrus to work faster."

"Not only will he work, but he will work faster?! OF COURSE I WILL HELP!" Sans cried happily, beginning to bounce.

Undyne nodded before holding the small skeleton's hand and leading him further into the laboratory. "Perfect, come with me."

Sans followed, hand in hers towards an escalator. He glanced curiously at the fake bathroom door before stepping on the first stair leading upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M HOPING TO FINALLY GET TO THE THINGY THING THING NEXT CHAPTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What's to happen next, I wonder...


End file.
